Hope On The Rocks/Issue 105
This is Issue 105 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Seven". This issue is Timmy-centric. 805, Seven The boat is far from done. It has been 4 days since we began, and so much has to get done before the can sail the boat. However, if we do it right, we might be able to fit one, maybe two more onto the boat. I am working on the boat with Kevin, Texas, Ridley and Gord. They all have experience with boats, like me. I sure hope we get done soon. I’d like to get going. We have a few problems though. First, there’s not room for all of us. We’ll look at that when time comes, but I’ll make sure to get a spot. Then there’s J-Tech. That guy is causing trouble, but we can’t tell him to leave. Then he’ll reveal Chad’s past, which he doesn’t want anyone to know about. “Hey, papi.” I say, looking at Kevin. “I was thinking.” “Impressive.” Gord mutters, still mad because we haven’t dealt with J-Tech yet. “Alright?” Kevin says, stopping what he is doing.  “If we managed to get an extra battery, and some extra gas, I’d say we can fit 12 people in this boat.” I say, looking at Kevin. Texas and Ridley has stopped working too, they’re now looking from me to Kevin. “I don’t know...” Kevin says, sounding concered. “It’s a pretty big risk.” “I know, papi.” I say. “But I’d say it’s worth it.” Kevin nods, and turns to Texas and Ridley. “Could you two find one more battery and some gas?” Kevin asks, and Texas drops his tool. “We’re on it.” Texas says, leaving the cabin with Ridley right behind him. “Let’s go tell Chad then.” Kevin says, jumping down from the boat. I follow him. “That still leaves us with seven too many.” Chad mutters. He is sitting inside at the dinner table, trying to figure out a way to make everyone happy. So far, nobody has volluntered to stay. “Better than nine.” I say. J-Tech is sitting in the couch behind us, listening to everything we say. “That is true.” Chad says. “Another thing.” I whisper. “J-Tech. You gotta do something about him.” “What do you suggest?” Chad asks, looking like he’s hiding something. And I know he is. “You have to tell everyone, papi. They’ll find out eventually.” I say, sounding like I’m begging. “What?” Kevin asks. “What are you talking about?” “Nothing.” Chad says, looking me in the eyes. “Nothing at all.” Kevin shrugs, and leave. “Gather everyone.” Chad says. “Ten minutes, outside.” “You got it, papi.” I say, leaving to tell everyone. All of us, 19 survivors, are standing outside, listening to out leader talking. “I have found a way to make this work, but none of you will be happy about it.” Chad begins. “However, it is the best way to do it. We have room for 12 people on the boat, so seven of us have to stay behind.” “Does anyone have a spot already?” I hear Geary asking. “Yes.” Chad replies. “Timmy or Kevin...” He pauses, but we all know what name is coming next. “And... J-Tech.” He continues. I shake my head. I could kill J-Tech right now, but I’m not that kind of a person. I don’t just kill people because they’re a pain in the ass. “Now...” Chad says, about to explain how to split out the spots. “Here is how we do it. We have maybe four or five days to find out who gets on the boat. I want seven people to volunteer to stay behind. I nobody volunteers, nobody leaves.” I open my mouth to argue, but realize that I don’t have any better ideas. “So now...” Chad says. “Who wants to stay behind?” Deaths *None Credits *Chad Bottom *Ridley Johnson *Kevin Gardner *Timmy Ember *Texas Starr *Geary Franklin *Janick Teccer *Gord Rivera Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues